An IBL Love Story (Sean and Nhoelle)
by RussellMonterey
Summary: The first Ibl Love story. It is about a boy named Sean Allan, and a girl named Nhoelle.
IBL Romantic Friend Fics

The popularity in Sunset Ridge was dominated by a male and female student. These two students were Sean, being the dude, and the girl was a student called Nhoelle. HI, i'm a girl known as _. My quest is to make the romance in IBL come to life on the internet. This is not meant to offend anyone, so please be considerate. Without further consent, let's get to the story. (I know that a particular student does not celebrate Halloween. Bummer. In this story let's just say that Nhoelle would like to try it for one year.

It was October/19/2015 and a friendly girl named Nhoelle was talking with her friends.

"I'm so excited for the IBL Halloween Costume Party!" exclaims Nhoelle. One of her friends responded with, " So N, who's the lucky boy that goes with you?" Nhoelle was starting to blush. "I'm still keeping my options open for any potential matches." The boy named Jayden asked, "Nhoelle, whattaya gonna wear that night?" Nhoelle responds with,"Since this is my first year celebrating anything related to Halloween, I went with something a little bit original."

"I'm gonna be a Samurai princess."

Sean had recently broken up with someone. He still wanted to go the dance, but he had no one to accompany him to it. The next day, Jayden told everyone he knew to meet up at the cafeteria after school. He got the principal's permission to use it for a while. Nhoelle walked in first, looking confident. Sean trudged in looking very depressed. Some of Jayden's band friends walked in. Cassandra and some other girls came in talking very much. Matthew and his known to be best friend Justin Mac, strut in looking cocky and shady. Tre,Justin,Jacob,and some other jocks walk in with a lot of sweat. The last person to walk in was his brother Nick.

"Today i am gonna announce the IBL awards for the school year so far," said Jayden. The awards were hosted every two months. "The first award is the most athletic student, and that goes to… ANDREW!" *Applause* Applause*

"The second award is biggest Dbag, and that goes to Matthew." *Applause from only Justin*

"The next award is most friendliest, and that goes to Cassandra."

Jayden next gives an award to himself. That's kinda sad.

"Our next award is best grades…. That's an award for Nhoelle."

Nhoelle accepts her award with pride.

"Our ne…. What is Justin doing?!" Justin can be seen stealing food from the kitchen.

"Okay, nevermind, the biggest loss..goes to se-" and before the recipient is announced, Sean runs out of Cafeteria. Everyone tries to look for Sean, except Matthew and Justin who were stealing all the awards.

Nhoelle decides to look near the art room. She peers inside the room and sees a crying Sean in the corner. She approaches trying to comfort him."Sean, I know times have been rough right now, but you have to get past this." Sean replies with, "Thanks, i'm feeling much better."

Sean walks away to head to Tea World. Nhoelle heads home and gets some RnR.

Before school the next day, Sean thanks Nhoelle for cheering him up. Their friendship hasn't been this tight since they were dating in elementary. The bond only got stronger until October/30/2015. Nhoelle and Sean started to flirt with each other up until the point. Late after school Nhoelle and Sean were talking on the phone. Sean asked out Nhoelle to the dance. Nhoelle, being his friend, accepted the offer.

It was the day of the dance, and Nhoelle was dressed in her outfit. Sean and Nhoelle came to the dance a little late. Sean was dressed as a samurai warrior. They were a perfect samurai couple. They flirted and talked about their lives from the past two years. It all suddenly stopped when a romantic song came on. Sean and Nhoelle obtained the spotlight with their amazing synchronization with their dancing. They made everyone else at the event jealous.

The event ended well and smoothly for the two love birds. Nhoelle and Sean were the last couple to head outside. They had quite a bit of time before their ride home comes. They talked and gazed at stars for a while, until Sean got this burning feeling in his heart for Nhoelle. She felt the same way inside too. Sean grab the back of her head. Nhoelle was fine with that. They both leaned towards the other.

The kiss that day was monumental they sat there just holding their lips in place. They both enjoyed the other very much and loved the position they were in. This is a love story about Sean Allan and Nhoelle. This was the night they would both remember, forever.


End file.
